A Visit to Earth
by Sithstrukk
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan discover Earth... a story for Earth Day. AU


**A story just in time for Earth day. Obi-Wan and Anakin go observe an outer rim planet after finding a satellite from Earth loaded with Earth info. But that's not really mentioned in the story, just read it.**

**I don't own Star Wars. But Earth is ours, so take good care of it. Treat it like your favorite puppy. Would you toss your trash on a cute 'lil beagle? No! So don't do that to Earth. It's our only home.**

On the Happy IV, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi gazed down on Earth. It was a beautiful planet, with blue oceans, rugged landscape, and swirling clouds.

"We'll do a slow orbit of the planet, how's that sound?" Anakin asked.

"Sounds good. Go nice and slow, but stay high in the atmosphere, we don't want to be noticed.

They approached the night side of the planet. He recognized the three major continents outlined by lights from cities. There was Asia, the biggest, and Australia, the smallest, and Antarctica, in semi-darkness on the South Pole. After that was the huge Pacific Ocean, dark except for a few lights indicating islands.

"So many lights for an outer rim planet," Anakin marveled. "How do they get all that energy? Judging by the state of the satellite, they aren't that high-tech. "

"Fossil fuels, I suppose," Obi-Wan answered.

"That can't be good," Anakin murmured. Obi-Wan glanced at him, puzzled. "What I mean is, burning those fossil fuels must cause a lot of pollution."

Obi-Wan nodded agreement. "Atmospheric sensors indicate holes in the ozone, especially near the poles. Carbon emissions are very high compared to other planets of its size and population. It's turning into a greenhouse!"

"I'd be scared it I were them," Anakin commented.

The Happy IV proceeded to the daylight side. Obi-Wan first saw North America. He saw mountains and rivers, ice and dessert, and what he thought was grassland. He headed to the telescope, where he could see the land in detail. Cities and roads dotted the landscape. Factories spewed out acrid, foul waste into the air.

"We really need to get these people intergalactic trading! Look at all these factories, they can't be self sufficient and not be killing their planet in the process!" Anakin exclaimed.

"How can we? The Chancellor insists we leave them alone, to protect them from space pirates."

"Well I think Palpatine's just being a big fat Sith! Look!" Anakin shoved Obi-Wan in front of the telescope. "They're chopping down that rainforest as we speak! Essential ecosystems are being destroyed!"

That's the Amazon Rainforest," Obi-Wan said, recalling the map on the satellite.

"Poor monkeys," Anakin sighed.

"Poor people," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Hey look, it's the Atlantic Ocean," Anakin pointed to the blue expanse of water. He aimed the telescope at it on underwater high power. He saw schools of fish, whales, and…trash. Lots of trash.

"I bet the Pacific has loads more, we just can't see it at night," Anakin called over his shoulder. "Where do they put the trash that doesn't end up in the oceans?"

"Landfills, I'm afraid. But they are running out of room for landfills." Obi-Wan said.

"Why don't they put it in space?"

"Cost."

"Oh look! Europe and Africa." Anakin exclaimed. "Check out those mountains. And a desert! Stellar!"

"It won't be for long. We fear climate change is expected to change Earth's feature's drastically," Obi-Wan sighed.

"How do you think they will cope?" Anakin asked, suddenly looking very scared.

"I don't know. I just hope the Senate will intervene in time. This place is too precious to become a Raxus Prime," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"We're finished our orbit. Shall we leave?" Anakin asked, breaking the melancholy silence.

"Yes. We should turn in our report to the Senate as soon as possible."

"Do you think anyone or Earth noticed us?"

"Possibly. But they probably saw us a satellite. And I don't think that bringing the attention of the rest of the galaxy to Earth is that bad."

"Then let's plot a course for hyperspace," Anakin said, plugging in coordinates.

Obi-Wan took one last long look back at Earth. They didn't seem to know what they were doing.

The ship plunged into hyperspace.

**Happy Earth Day! Please review. I wrote this to raise awareness of the delicate state of our planet. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
